


A Change Of Heart

by cpwiser10



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Esteem Issues, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trauma, but its here, enjoy?, holy fucking shit im so god damn sorry this took 4 years, i very obviously rushed it near the end but, taakitz, this fandom isnt nearly as popping anymore but i love me some gay wizards and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpwiser10/pseuds/cpwiser10
Summary: After last time, Taako agreed to let Kravitz take the reign, and allow him to show off his tough, but now that it's on the table, Taako's... hesitant.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Change Of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> im so. so fucking sorry this took so fucking long. FOUR GODDAMN YEARS, but lifes been busy. went to college n shit. stopped writing for a really long time and focused more on art. kinda fell out of the fandom (not really, i didnt leave but there was less content and thus less interest, dont get me wrong, i still love it.) but i hope this is a satisfactory continuation.

“YOU DID NOT!” Taako yells defiantly, playfully shoving Kravitz into a small group of people.

“Oh, sorry,” He mumbles, accidentally jostling one particularly large Dragonborn woman. She shoots him an ‘it’s okay’ look, before he drifts back towards Taako. 

“But no, yeah, I totally did. “ He continues, hooking an arm around the elf’s shoulders and smiling sheepishly. “I’m glad I didn’t get the cops called on me.”

The night was dark and cool. It’s a wonder Taako’s sheer blouse didn’t render him frozen. The duo passed through the busy city streets, laughing and storytelling, not drunk nor tipsy, but could easily be mistaken as such. Taako leans unto Kravitz’s shoulders, peering directly up at him. 

“So you mean to tell me, ol’ business suits, fancy-schmancy accents mcgee here ran through main street in a thong, daisy dukes and a horse mask purely on a dare?” Taako is grinning in disbelief. 

“Hey, college was… well, a thing and I’m not one to pass up a dare.” Kravitz states, pushing out his chest proudly. “Believe it or not, I was young once too.” 

“‘Too’ Krav, I am nearly 300 years old.” Taako drawls sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Not exactly young.”

“You know damn well I meant mentally.” The grim reaper grins slyly, receiving his anticipated, agitated huff from his boyfriend. 

“Oh boo.” Taakos shoots back, ears drooping. “I’m being bullied in my own home, by a Certified Turbo Nerd, nonetheless…” 

“Taako we are outside.”

“Shhhh,” He hushes, placing a single finger to Kravitz’s mouth and effectively shutting him up. The elf grows a dumb, lopsided grin as the duo promptly halt in half-baked confusion, gunking up the flow of foot traffic.

“So, anyways babe,” Taako begins abruptly, beginning to walk again. Kravitz pauses, before promptly jogging after the elf.

“Do you wanna come over tonight? Dinner was great, as usual, but I was looking forward to taking the choo-choo into Cuddle-Ville, ya dig?” Taako asks, ears perking up. Kravitz shrugs.

“Taako, Honey, we live in the same house. But, uh, nonetheless, I’d be absolutely honored.” He tugs at his collar.

“You’re proving to be quite the gentleman. And I thought you were some delinquent in booty shorts.”

“Those are summer-exclusive, bun.”

The dull thudding of heel-to-concrete, the vague dewy-ness of old rain. Taako complaining that his feet hurt (for the second time), and that Kravitz should carry him (for the third time). More embarrassing stories ( “Wait, you convinced mall security you were famous, and that the autographs you were giving out for $5 were going cheap?” “They bought 9 copies each. The pen I used cost maybe a good wink at best.” “You’re an evil genius.” “I always appreciate a compliment, Bubalu.”) 

Eventually, they make their way back to their shared house, trodding through the still-wet grass like children after a long school day. Kravitz fiddles with the keys momentarily, as Taako waits idly by, staring at the moths mobbing the porch light. A click, and Kravitz pushes open the front door, motioning the elf inside. 

“Joinin’ me?” Kravitz asks curtly, catching eyes with Taako.

“Nah, not right now, this Big Fucking Moth just showed up and he’s picking fights with all the smaller moths. I wanna see how this pans out. I’ll join you in a minute.” He explains, eyes locked onto the horde of tiny white insects. 

“Let me know how it goes.” Kravitz says, a smile slithering across his face. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him but leaving it unlocked. He rids himself of his cloak, tossing it over the back of the chair. He heads towards the kitchen, relishing in Taako’s distracted state of mind. He throws open a drawer, digging through it before producing two long, red candles with candle holders to match. He heads back towards the living room, placing them on the coffee table, just as Taako makes his way back inside.

“Hey, Kravvy… Wait, okay so, this big fucking moth, remember him? Well, so, he started fucking with another moth, which was bigger then him, and I guess the bigger moth wanted to be, well, the bigger moth, in a metaphorical sense, cause she kinda just ignored him for a while. Eventually, she got pretty sick of it so she started smacking him with her antenna and she got so many fucking small moths to attack him and it started getting really bad for the f-”

Kravitz leans forward and plants a kiss to the corner of Taako’s mouth. Somewhat to show is affection to the huge nerd he’s managed to snag, mostly to shut up this moth-obsessed idiot. 

“Alright, hey, slow down. You’re going to pass out. You can tell me about the moths later. I thought you said you were looking forward to cuddling?” Kravitz suggests, pulling Taako towards the couch. It’s covered in disheveled comforters and a handful of pillows from last night. 

“Oh, yeah… I call comforter.” The elf manages to utter, hopping into the giant pile of blankets and drowning in them. 

“I’ll be right there,” Kravitz says, picking up the remote from off the table and tossing it towards his boyfriend. “Pick out something nice while I get a lighter.”

“Can do, Skelly-man.” Taako salutes lazily. “Don’t be long.”

“Of course.” The reaper promises, turning on his heels and dragging his literal coattails behind him. (Still in a suit? You’re about to watch some B-movie comedy and cuddle with your boyfriend.)

“Hon, do you know where I put the lighter?” Kravitz calls out from the bedroom, leaning out the doorway.

“Umm… No. Sorry. We could ask Lup to-”

“I’m not going to invite your sister over just so she can light our candles and leave.”

“She could stay.”

“Ugh, I don’t wanna do pleasantries. Plus she’d be a third wheel. Barry’s out of town.” 

“Fine, fine. I think there’s matches in the junk drawer.” Taako suggests, pointing towards the kitchen vaguely, despite not being within Kravitz’s view. Cue Krav’s fancy-ass shoes pitter-pattering down the stairs and towards the kitchen, just outside of the living room.

“You kept your shoes on?”

“Listen,” Kravitz says, exasperated. “I haven’t had the chance to take ‘em off.” He shoots an accusatory finger towards the elf.

“You were inside a good 10 minutes before I came in.”

“Shush, I’m trying to be romantic.” Kravitz states flatly, opening up a far-too-messy drawer of knick-knacks and other vague shit that can’t be thrown out but have literally no other place to be in the house. He peers intently into the curmudgeon of garbage infecting the drawer. He sighs, defeated, but continues to scower.

“You sure they were in here? I can’t… Wait, hold on.” More shifting items.

A pause.

More shifting.

“Aha! Found them.” Kravitz coos triumphantly. Making his way back into the living room, he produces the matches. Taako holds up an approving thumb. 

“They were in this really old magazine. I think it was a dirty magazine but I didn’t check. Why the hell do we have a dirty magazine in the junk drawer?” Kravitz continues, plopping down on the couch beside Taako. He takes a moment to finally kick off his shoes.

“Well probably because they had their junk out of their drawers.” Taako says, grinning stupidly.

“Wh…”

Wait.

Oh.

Oh gods dammit.

That was awful.

“For fuck’s sake why are you like this.” Kravitz huffs, leaning back. 

“I have to supply you with fantastic jokes to meet your quota.” Taako answers coyly, still thumbing through the Fantasy Netflix selection. “Oh, by the way, Bubalu, what’s the consensus on watching a rom com?”

“Can we make fun of it?”

“I already planned too.”

“Then yes.” 

“Sweet.” He states, clicking the remote and leaning back comfortably. Kravitz leans forward, taking out a match and flicking it along the back of the matchbook in one quick movement. He lights each candle and settles back, turning off the lamp beside him as he relaxes. 

“What’d you pick out?”

“I have no idea what it’s called but it’s about 3 teachers trying to get with 2 male strippers, one of which is a literal fucking dragon.”

“Oh… boy.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be awful.”

The movie begins, playing a slightly outdated (and frankly unfitting) pop song, overlaid over a shot of a way-too saturated college campus, crawling with diverse student body. One particular student stands out as a troublemaker, in garish 80s neon and wielding a longboard. He speaks crudely, and establishes himself as… Brody. No last name. He seems to be pals with a…. some kind of bookish jock? He looks vaguely familiar. 

This movie is… terrible at best.

Taako grimaces underneath his blanket, pointing out a boom mic still visible in the shot of a gymnasium. 

Eventually the swell of emotions comes (that is for some reason in every rom com even when it’s completely out of the blue) and it’s met with a critical eye roll.

“Ew, is he seriously going to give up his career for her? Bad move my dude.” Taako critiques. “Dragon ass on a pole is good cash.” 

“And you’d know… why, exactly?” Kravitz asks teasingly, leaning on his wrists towards the elf, who of which has basically assimilated with the comforters now. Taako sighs under his cover. 

“Gods, okay, I just know some some things. Don’t kinkshame me like this.”

“Too late, I’m kinkshaming.” Kravitz wiggles his index finger dismissively. 

“Says you.” Taako audibly grins. Finally, some ammo. “If I recall correctly, Mister Big Scary Grim Reaper here beside me,” He gestures towards said reaper. “Not only did he run around in booty shorts, but he also-”

As Taako’s tone grows to be more accusatory Kravitz’s face creeps with blush. 

“Taako, please don’t.”

“Too late. You made your bed now lie in it.” The wizard continues, growing more smug.

“As I was saying, Kravvy here, what, like, a few months ago? Anyways, I specifically recall him asking- no, begging me too f-” His call out is cut short with one well-aimed pillow to the face. Taako sputters theatrically, crossing his arms. 

“Well fine, if you’re going to be like that,” Taako huffs, reaching down under his blankety cover and pulling out a particularly fluffy pillow, and launching it straight at Krav’s beautiful mug. It connects with an ‘oof’ from Kravitz, and as it tumbles off him and onto the floor, it bumps the side table holding the lamp.

“Alright, hold on, if we keep roughhousing we’ll break something.” He warns, gripping onto Taakos forearm gently. 

Taako leans forward, way too forward, nearly toppling over Kravitz, and reaches behind him. The reaper is, for lack of a better term, dead still. His brilliant red eyes simply stare at Taako as he moves at... Well, a snail's pace.

Taako pulls his arm back and shows off... The fucking lamp. Why does this idiot have the lamp? He holds it mockingly in front of Kravitz, before putting it down on the floor beside the couch achingly slow. The entire time his eyes are burrowing into Kravitz’s form. The blankets that have fell from his head now wrapped around him like a nest. The obnoxious music of the movie continues to play in the background.

“Taako what the fuck are you doing?” Krav finally managed to ask, just as Taako began to reach for the candles. The elf didn’t respond with any words, but rather went with licking a stripe along the pad of his thumb and index finger, maintaining his eye contact with Kravitz, and dousing the two petite flames.

His other arm, that did not just put out the candles, his still locked gently but firmly in Kravitz’s grip. Taako leans into it, seemingly acknowledging Kravitz’s existence at last. He leans in, pressing two warm, slyly-smiling lips to his boyfriend's ear and whispering.

“Make me stop roughhousing, motherfucker.” before abruptly using his other hand to grab at a spare pillow and smack it over Kravitz’s head, whack-a-mole style.

Kravitz’s body goes rigid as the pillow connects with the top of his head. His eyes flutter (quite stupidly) in confusion and he frowns, staring begrudgingly at Taako. He drops the hold he has on his boyfriend's arms, and instead vouches for holding his hands up threateningly like claws.

“If it’s roughhousing you want, so be it.” Kravitz warns, before launching towards Taako and tackling him on the couch. Taako immediately throws his arms up in protest and ultimately, surrender. It does not work in the slightest. He wheezes as Kravitz lays on him, putting nearly his full weight on his chest. 

Taako begins to giggle, some out of nervousness, some out of excitement. The giggling eventually melts into breathless, wheezing laughter, before abruptly cutting off.

“Gods, okay, fuck, dude you’re going to kill me.” Taako wheezes, trying with all of his lamb-like might to push off his boyfriend. His ears droop as he attempts to wiggle his way out of the other’s grip. The spitting image of a dying fish. 

Kravitz grins triumphantly, raising himself off of Taako. 

“Well wouldn’t want that happening, I’d have to report it to Raven and I don’t think she’d be too happy.” He teased, smiling slyly. Taako immediately sits up, coughing. 

“Yeah, no, that’d be… tragic. I thought you only got people who already died, not kill them yourself, you asshole.” Taako holds a hand firmly to his chest, taking a deep breath. 

“Aw, I’m sorry…” Kravitz coos, hooking an arm around Taakos shoulders and bringing him in close. “Wait I... didn’t actually hurt you, did I? Cause if I did I’m so sorry Ta-”

“I’m good my dude, chillax. Don’t do it again, I will die and you will have to explain to your boss why the world’s best boyfriend is fuckin’ dead. Do you want that?” Taako crosses his arms, but his mocking frown wavers. Got him.

“Never.” Kravitz confirms, tightening the arm around Taako’s shoulders to accentuate his point. “I’ll keep you safe.”

And then Kravitz gets an idea. He smirks inwardly, motioning his finger slightly, a ruby red fog pouring from it. The image of a large, ethereal, and red Mage Hand appears, cupping under the elf's chin and turning him towards Kravitz, his eyes wide. Kravitz plants a chaste kiss to the side of Taakos face.

“ I’ve been practicing. I’m certain this will help protect you, will it not?” He asks, soaking in the look on his boyfriend’s face. 

“I literally completely forgot you were practicing magic and I nearly shit my pants.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Uh, is that all you can do or…” Taako asks, staring at the Mage hand as it pulls away from his chin. It has a faint glow, and there’s small, slow swirls of magic as it moves. 

Kravitz ponders for a moment, putting a finger to his chin. The Mage Hand mimics his movements.

“Um, I know how to do a couple... Minor Illusion… Disguise Self, Crown of Madness, Animate Dead… okay, listen, I know that one’s ironic. But, uh, I also know Blight, Dimension Door…. Ivard’s…” Kravitz trails off, realizing his fate is sealed. 

Welp, fuck.

Taako snears, eyes tearing away from the now evaporated Mage Hand.

“And who taught you those?” He asks. “Especially that last one…” He anticipates a saucy answer. Weight on his wrists, ears perked, he leans in.

“Um, actually, “ Kravitz clears his throat, avoiding eye contact. “Angus actually taught me most of them. Key word being ‘most’.” 

‘Since when the fuck did Angus know Crown of Madness?’ clouds Taako’s thoughts

“Who the fuck did you learn Ivard from then?” Taako asks, cocking a brow in confusion. Kravitz immediately turns away from the question, flushing red.

Oh boy.

“IfoundabookyoustoredinyourbesidedrawercalledMagicTipsToSpiceUpTheBedroom…” He mumbles, far too quickly to pick up any individual word. He turns his eyes back towards Taako and deflates.

“I didn’t hear a word of that. What about a book?”

Kravitz puts a fist to his mouth and clears his throat. “I, uh, found your book about… magic in the bedside drawer.” He spits out. “I knew a little about it beforehand but, uh, since… last time I wanted to know… more… And well, I was cleaning the room and found the book. So I borrowed it, and… well, okay, more like stole... and… I read it, and... here we are. “

“Yo dude, I don’t really…like, care. I don’t need the book, I am a master wizard after all. “ He closes the distance between him and Kravitz, the latter of which is shy and hesitant now. 

Taako’s ears perk forward. “Hey, um, Bubalu?” He grins, eyes squinting mischievously. 

Kravitz cocks his head to the side, all remnants of embarrassment whisked away. He knits his brows together.

“...Yyyyeeesss?” He asks, tone growing all the more confused. 

“Well, you did remind me… how do you feel about some one-on-one tutoring...” He keens, putting his chin in his hand. “Y’know, demonstrations so you can perfect your form.”

“I thought you were just in the mood for cuddling.” Kravitz points out, half-teasingly. 

“Well,” The wizard drums his well manicured nails on the coffee table, “I’m up for other stuff if you are. Just say the word.” It’s hard to tell in the dim room, but Kravitz can practically feel Taako’s casual yet sly grin. 

The reaper hesitates with his response, reading the dark air. Last time this spell was used, the control was incredibly one sided, and Taako, despite Krav’s wishes last time, seemed to be keen on keeping it in the his playing field. Maybe it’s the leftover sparks on the earlier Mage Hand incident, but he has half a mind to prove something. 

“Well, I said not but moments ago that’d I’d protect you, no? And I do recall a very specific request a few months ago… So, how about I cash that in now?” He flutters his eyes. “I’ll treat you quite nicely.” 

If one didn’t know any better, they’d say all the blush once painting Kravitz’s face slapped Taako in the face with the velocity of a speeding bullet train. With about as much grace, too.

“U-uh, the um, y… yeah. Yeah that’s… th-that’s fine, yeah. Yeah.” He manages to stammer out, punctuating it with the fakest smile he can put on. 

“Are you okay?”

“YEAH.” His voice is cracked and unconvincing at best.

“No you’re not. If it’s that big a deal, there’s absolutely no need to…” Kravitz says, intending to continue but being jostled half-way through by a particularly energized elf. His words wobble. 

“Nope, not that, just… uh, not used to that kinda attention, y’know? But,” another tight-lipped shimmy to Krav’s arm, “Taako’s good, don’t worry. See? Cool as a frozen cucumber.” He claps his hands together and inhales shakily, then exhales as he points both clasped hands towards Kravitz. 

“Serious, I’m good. I was uh… Testing you. See how’d you react. Great to know you care. Okay? Okay. So, let’s get crack-a-lacking.” As he finishes his spiel, Kravitz holds his head in one hand in exasperation. 

“You’re frazzled.”

“And you’re gay.”

“Taako.”

“Ugh. Sorry, Krav. I do, genuinely, really wanna let you take the lead but…” He turns away, wordlessly.

The reaper reaches over, laying a reassuring hand on Taako’s shoulder, as if by muscle memory. He squeezes lightly, and smiles warmly, remembering the elven race and their night vision. 

“Bun, I was serious about treating you well. And protecting you. I know that’s not something you get to hear very often but, uh, don’t let the gravity of it fall flat. I mean those words with whatever is left of my heart, and I’d do whatever I could to follow through. If you still don’t want to, I would take no offense, so say your true opinions, please.” As he does this, he thumbs small circles into the elf’s shoulders. 

Taako takes another deep inhale in response, and it wavers slightly. His hands unclench and he turns to face Kravitz.

“I’m good, I’m chill. Seriously.” He grabs Kravitz’s face with featherlight hands. “Look in my eyes. Am I lying?”

Kravitz doesn't speak. He simply smiles warmly, and pulls Taako into a hug. 

“I believe you.”

“You believe that I trust you?” His words are muffled against Krav’s shoulder. Kravitz feels a pang in his barren ribcage. He’s well aware of Taako’s rocky history with trust, and it borderline hurts to hear this coming from him. He hesitates.

“... Of course.”

“Good. You should.” He backs up from Kravitz, but keeps a grip on his shoulders. Any sense of hesitation or vulnerability previously etching his features might as well have not been there in the first place. His eyebrows furrow and he catches Kravitz’s gaze, brushing a dreadlock out of his boyfriends face. His tone is light and airy.

Kravitz squints, watching Taako’s face for any feign of composure. Taako’s ears flick in response. 

It’s genuine. So, so, sickeningly sweetly genuine. 

Seizing the opportunity, Kravitz flicks his wrist behind Taako’s head, and re summons the bright red Mage Hand that had evaporated away in embarrassment. It moves to remove the blanket pooling around Taako’s waist. The elf stiffens slightly in response, but quickly melts against Kravitz, taking a moment to reach over, grab the remote, and turn off the movie, of which has now finished, and has started rolling the credits. The TV fizzes. 

After thoroughly removing the blanket and tossing it over the arm of the couch, it moves to cradle Taako’s unkempt braid, slowly unraveling it with it’s thumb. Meanwhile, Kravitz moves closer to the wizard, cupping Taako’s jaw.

It’s tense. His teeth are not ground together, nor clamped like a vice, but they still harbour his anxieties. With minute massaging, and some small, peppered kisses around Taako’s mouth and nose, his jaw begins to slacken. 

As the Mage Hand finishes undoing the braid, the hair falls around his shoulders and curls around his visage. He blows a few stray hairs out of the way of his eyes. 

“Are you still doing alright?” Kravitz asks, wedging his hand between the elastic around the neckline of Taako’s blouse and his shoulder. 

“I’m doing natch, my dude.” His voice shows no hint of irony. “I would, however, not object to more smoochin’.” 

Kravitz chuckles to himself. “Well, consider your wish granted.” He confirms, punctuating it with long, somewhat grabby kiss straight to the lips. His hands slips deeper under the blouses sleeve, and he tugs it down, gauging Taako’s reaction. It’s unnoticable, if at all there. He seems far too enraptured by a particularly handsome skeleton. 

The sheer fabric drops from his shoulders, and Kravitz move his hand to Taako’s waist. He leans into the touch, before backing up.

“Wait dude, hold on.” The elf announces before abruptly standing up, and walking towards the hallway without further explanation. The blouse still hangs off his waist.

“Wh… Did I do something wrong?” Kravitz asks to, ultimately, no one. There’s small footsteps padding up the stairs

A door creaks open, a dresser is thrown open, and things begin to fall to the wooden floor with a ‘plap’. 

Another plap.

Several plaps.

A pause.

Kravitz’s ethereal hand shrugs in response. 

Another drawer is opened, and the cycle repeats. 

Taakos begins to trod back down stairs, blouse still fallen and spreading over his skirt. Chest completely exposed, but paying it no mind. He makes his way back to Kravitz, sitting back down on the couch beside him. 

“You, like… you know you also have magic, right? You could’ve just used Mage Hand.” He suggests. Taako tosses an armful of clothing Kravitz’s way as response. The reaper begins to dig through them, eyebrow cocking.

“I am not putting these on.” He states flatly, holding up a bright green muscle shirt, with big, bold print ‘SUN’S OUT, I CAN’T BE OUTSIDE ‘CAUSE I’M A VAMPIRE’ and a pair of ripped, particularly small denim shorts. 

“Come on, for old time’s sake?” Taakos asks, ears upright in anticipation. 

“I...I- okay, well, first off, these are your shorts. I wouldn’t be able to get them on.” He states, lightly waving the pair of shorts. 

“You could if you tried. Besides, I’m sure your ass would look great. Not as great as mine, but…”

“I mean, I don’t disagree, but if I tried to fit my… What’d you call it again?” His eyebrows furrow.

“Thick.”

“Thick. Oooookay. My thick ass. I… alright, if I tried to fit my fffuccking thick ass into your shorts they would rip and I’m not emotionally prepared for that.” 

Taakos sighs, defeated. “Ugh, fine.”

There’s a small moment of brewing, where Taakos mangles with the blouse still at his hips. He suddenly gropes at Kravitz’s lapels, pulling him forward slightly, causing him to drop the two offending articles of clothing to the wooden floor. He blinks rapidly, waiting for Taako to continue. 

“Okay, but, like, dude. You’re still in a suit and we’re tryna be sexy.” he explains, pointing towards the floor and the crumpled clothing.

“Is my suit not sexy?”

“It is but, like, maybe we could stick to something more… easily removable?”

“So. okay, so, you want me to change clothes...rather than staying naked.”

Taako pauses for a good few moments, reprocessing whatever the absolute fuck drove him to the conclusion to ask Krav to change. 

What the fuck?

“Alright, okay, so, I didn’t think this one through. That’s on me. I never claimed to be the most intelligent being. Aaaaanyways please take off your coat-” Taako moves to pull his own blouse up over his head and toss it away somewhere to look for later. 

“Like, now. Before I rip it off, so I don’t, like, get drool all over your shit.”

Kravitz grins. “But bun, what if I want you to drool on my stuff?” He suggests, finishing it off with a very sly wink.

“My buddy, my pal, my amigo. I don’t want your mom calling me at 3 in the morning and asking me why, the absolute fuck it looks like I spit on your suit jacket and THEN having to explain why I was drooling. Cause, Krav, quite frankly, I’m not sure how willing I am to explain to Raven that ‘ol Hottie Mc. Ghost Rider let me be emotionally vulnerable for all of five minutes, then rawed my ass so hard that I split off into 5 different astral planes and fucking died for the D in all of them.” He rambles on, cutting off his sentence half-way through with a sharp intake of air. He peers dagger into Kravitz. 

“Oh.” Is all the reaper can manage to respond. 

“Now please take off your suit jacket.”

Kravitz hesitantly complies, slight confusion still evident on his face. He drapes his jacket over the arm of the couch. Standing up, he holds his hand out to Taako. The mage hand mimics his movements above him. 

Taako grips his hand and hoists himself off. He claps his hands together and he stands up. 

“Alright,” he announces. “This time, you wait in the bedroom, and I’ll be back. Deal?”

Kravitz kisses the elf’s hand. “Deal.”

They trot through the hall, and up the stairs following one another. It’s a wonder that they make it up the stairs at all, considering how gropey with one another they are, and each stair is interrupted with one or two stupidly long smooches. 

Eventually, they split off, bidding one another adieu and heading to their respective rooms. Taako heads to the bathroom, and Kravitz to the Master Bedroom. Kravitz peels off to the on suite, where he turns on the shower. He slowly shucks himself of clothing, piling the suit neatly on the sink. The room fills with warm, nearly suffocating steam as he steps under the flow, closing his eyes in bliss. 

Finishing up his shower, as well as other miscellaneous cleanup, he wraps a towel around his head and one around his waist, and sprays himself lightly with cologne. Cinnamon scented. 

Waiting around, he notes Taako’s shower still going strong, along with probably-far-too-intense vocals akin to a broadway show. 

“IT’S A HARD KNOCK LIFE...FOR US…!” is practically screamed over the roar of rushing water. 

“Don’t get too into it or you’ll slip and fall!” Kravitz calls out, moving to pull out a pair of black briefs from the drawer. 

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” Taako yells in response, before something smashes into the tub with a deafening thud. Kravitz cringes before earning clarification. 

“I’M OKAY, IT WAS A SHAMPOO BOTTLE!” 

“Alright, well, hurry up before I get too impatient!” He chuckles, tossing away his towel, putting on his briefs, and putting his discarded suit on top of the dresser. 

‘I remember these being looser…’ he recalls.

Kravitz mangles with his dreads a little bit, mulling over whether he leaves them down or puts them in a ponytail. Eventually, he settles on leaving them down, half out of laziness, half cause the other shower just shut off, and he can hear Taako’s humming down the hall clear as day. 

He vouches to keep the lights on, and steps to the side of the bed. He recalls his ethereal hand, suspending it a good way above the bed. Kravitz takes in a deep breath, drinking in some confidence, before Taako steps into the room, throwing up a casual wave. He’s wearing a large T-shirt that sticks to his ribs with water. His towel dips dangerously low on his hips, and he catches eyes with Kravitz.

He’s… alluring. Krav’s eyes are dark and red but they glint devilishly. He’s far from evil looking, but it’s definitely… different. He is holding himself a different way. He looks… confident. 

“Holy shit.” Taako whispers under his breath, in some sort of stupor. 

The reaper grins in response. “Well, you just gonna stare?”

Taako blinks himself out of his trance, shaking his head. “Oh, uh, no.” he stutters. 

Taking a step forward, he’s immediately halted by the ethereal hand. It holds its palm flat in his direction, creating a barrier. Krav folds his arms, saunters towards Taako’s direction, and a simper pulls at the corner of his mouth. 

“Actually…” Kravitz drawls, fingers drumming on his biceps. “Stay still. May I try something?” 

‘Do I like this?’ Taako thinks.

He stares at Kravitz’s face for… probably a much longer than intended stretch of time. Trying to pick up some flaw in Kravitz’s demeanor. He’s still commanding, but, now, up close, it’s warm. Accepting. Kind. Not the slightest speck of malicious intent. It’s Kravitz. 

His smile widens slightly, and his fangs poke out, digging slightly into his bottom lip. 

‘Oh, I don’t like it, I love it.’

“Please do, at your leisure, my dude.” He says, feigning a mock calm. 

“Thank you, bun.” He coos, walking around Taako and examining him. The hand follows Kravitz as he moves, and it pulsates minutely. 

“You look good. You still feeling good?” He asks, moving around again to face Taako, taking his hands and holding them gently.

‘They’re warm.’ Taako thinks. 

“Better than ever, my fella. But can we speed this up a little bit? I’m dying.” Before his boyfriend can respond, he leans to the side.

“I can see your ass. It looks great, by the way.” Taako gives a classically lopsided smile.

Kravitz immediately flushes. “Oh my gods please stop talking about my butt.” 

“Never.” A shit eating grin.

Krav sighs, admitting defeat. “I can’t believe you sometimes.” He mumbles, to no one in particular. 

“Aaaalright, so…” He continues circling, bare feet hitting the wooden floor noticeably. “As I was wanting to do… Please relax, Taako.” He coos.

Following directions, Taako allows his knees to buckle the slightest bit. However, his hand keeps a relatively firm grip on the towel around his waist. 

The ethereal hand, as seen a fair few times before, billows arcanea as it moves towards the elf. It moves a single digit under his chin, pulling his head up. Kravitz looks on, shooting Taako a reassuring look. The elf doesn’t need any reassurance. He knows he’s safe. 

He melts in its touch, as it moves slowly to curl under his large T-shirt and begin to hike it up. He breathes a sigh of relief. ‘Finally,’ he thinks, ‘god, this took way too long…’

As it’s pulled over his head, his ears are tugged with it. He grimaces slightly out of habit. 

“Oh, shit, sorry.”

“Oh, no no, Taako’s good.”

“...That’s great to hear. Ready to continue?”

Taako lets out a small breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Oh, absolutely.” He sighs, shakily. 

Man, he was never going to be used to being on the receiving end, was he?

“Very well.”

The Mage Hand tosses Taako’s T-shirt to the floor, and moves downward towards his waist. It lightly touches his hand still holding up the towel. He looks towards Kravitz expectantly. He returns the gaze, bites his lip, and nods. Taako allows the hand to peel away the towel, making it incredibly obvious what this is doing for him. 

“Well, I’m happy to see you’re enjoying to so far. But we’re… not quite at the pièce de résistance.” And his full face of pure coyness makes Taako sputter. 

“You’re evil.” The elf whispers, rolling his eyes.

Kravitz shrugs, the Mage Hand following his movements, before melting away into nothingness. As it fades away he notices something. Taako appears to be trembling slightly. His hands quiver.

“Still doing okay, bun? You’re shaking.” he asks, tilting his head and looking with genuine worry. He unfolds his arms and walks towards Taako.

His boyfriend looks up at him, eyes wide and waiting. As their eyes meet, Taako’s face heats up. 

“I-I am way too into this already.” He stammers with no hint of irony. He takes a moment to steady himself, and stands upright, eyeing the bed anxiously. His anxiety ebbs away as he straightens up.

“Do… your… worst.”

“As you wish.”

Kravitz ushers Taako towards the bed, sheet clean and precise. He stays behind him, sneakily clicking his fingers together. A small, smooth, thin tentacle peaks through the floor beside the bed. It waits in anticipation. 

“Hold on for a hot minute.” Kravitz says, causing Taako to turn on his heels in frustration. The tentacle slinks back, as to not get noticed.

“Ugh, what now?” Taako huffs. “Is it more teasing? If it’s more teasing I’m gonna flip.” 

Kravitz face is priceless.

“Nope.” He reassured, a mischievous air to his voice. 

The small tendril by the bed curls backwards, before hooking around Taako’s ankle. 

The elfs hops up out of shock, tumbling onto the bed and kicking his feet in protest. Not yelling, per-say, but definitely not quiet. 

“What, precisely the fuck, was that?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed, half in annoyance, half in curiosity. 

“Oh, um, this.” He hesitates. 

Kravitz flicks his wrist slightly beside Taako, causing the tentacle to peer over the bed. Taako stares at it for a moment, squinting. Kravitz moves towards the bed, sitting on it alongside Taako.

“So that puny-ass thing is what scared me?”

“Yes.”

“Welp I’ll never hear the end of that.”

“Mm...Don’t be so sure. If you can shut me up well enough I won’t speak a word.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“If you want it to be, sure.” 

Taako sits up, and begins to move to straddle Kravitz, but before he gets the chance, the small tentacle grips his leg again. He jolts, but doesn’t yell. 

“Ah, ah, not so fast.” Kravitz scolds from underneath his boyfriend. He holds up an accusatory finger. Taako moves off of him with a huff. 

“Hmm...Consider this ‘raising the stakes’... you can’t do anything to me… yet. Maybe later, but for now…” He leads Taako to lean back, head on the pillow, and climbs over him. The tendril unfurls from his ankle, and instead goes to curl around the fingers of the hand hanging off of the bed. 

“... For now, just shut me up by… making me want to hear you. If you sound especially decadent tonight, I won’t tell a soul, living or dead, what happened. Deal?” He coos each word, and leans down, whispering the final word in his boyfriend's ear, and punctuating it with a small nip on the lobe.

Taako sighs audibly, in something far from frustration. “God, okay, I feel like I’m making a deal with the devil.”

“You might as well be.” Kravitz says slyly.

“Right. But, I accept your deal, Lucifer.” His words are sharp, but with no malice. 

Kravitz hums in confirmation, bringing his face back down to the crook of Taako’s neck, breathing in the still warm, perfumed air of his hair. Peaches and cream. The smell causes an airy smile to spread to his lips. He pressed a soft but firm kiss to his neck and whispers.

“I love you.”

Taako snorts and stifles a laugh, bumping Kravitz’s face with his shoulder. 

“Oh, you should. But the feeling is mutual, babe. I…” He turns his head to the side to face his boyfriend, holding his cheek with the hand not being coaxed by the tendril. 

“I love you too.” He beams, kissing back. 

Kravitz’s dead heart flutters. It’s a moment he rarely comes by anymore but it’s… exhilarating. The doofy grin that splits across his face is equally as rare, and equally as welcomed. It’s hard to tell how long he stared at Taako in bewilderment, blinking away pinpricks of happy tears, but it seems like years. 

“Wow, uh, didn’t know that’d hit you so hard.” Taako says with an air of shyness, knocking Kravitz out of his thoughts. “I should definitely say it more often… ” he mumbled under his breath. 

“Sorry! Sorry, just, uh, got lost in my thoughts. May I continue?” It’s not entirely a lie, but, like, Kravitz does not need to be considered any more of a dweeb by his boyfriend because he was thinking how the fuck did he get someone so special. 

“I’d be honored.”

To keep his mouth and mind busy before he says anything else stupid, he splays his hands over the sides of Taako’s rib, and begins to nibble at the side of his neck. Teeth prod slightly at the skin, and one particularly hard bite causes two large red welts in place of Kravitz’s canines. He smiles as he kisses the injury, causing Taako to sigh quite loudly. 

As Kravitz becomes distracted with creating a red painting on Taako’s neck, the tentacle at his boyfriend’s hand stagnates, being completely immobile other than the occasional quiver. Taako curls his lithe fingers around it in tension as the reaper decides a hickey on the collarbone is a good look for tomorrow. 

Kravitz begins to move his assault southward, pressing small, sultry kisses to Taako’s chest area. His boyfriend’s breathing deepens as he begins to reach his waist. Kravitz pauses, gripping the other’s hips taking another few shots at his torso, in an effort to tease the poor sucker underneath him. 

“Come onnn, Krav.” He whines, shifting his hips in an attempt to tempt Kravitz, who only seems to hold them steady in his grip. “I have enough hickeys for the both of us for at least a year.”

Kravitz’s head doesn’t move from where it hovers over Taako’s pec. Instead, he simply grins, mouth ghosting over the elf’s nipple. 

“Well, Taako, consider this payback for last time.” He explains, catching the nub in his teeth and causing Taako to immediately stiffen and clamp his lips together. 

“Mmmmhmmmm you motherfuuuuuuucker…” He hisses in response between closed teeth. Kravitz hums in response, pulling himself up higher on Taako. Now face to face with his boyfriend, he finally gets a good look.

He’s flushed, red tinging his cheeks, still wet hair clinging to his forehead. His face is scrunched up in a grimace. 

“Come on dude you’re killing me.” 

The erection hard and wet against Kravitz’s thigh is evidence enough that that is true. He moves his leg slightly and Taako’s face tightens. 

The tendril snakes through the elfs fingers, beginning to inch up his arm after all this time.

“Just one more thing, bun. Promise.” The reaper assures, shooting the other a half-assed apologetic look. 

“Y’know, sometimes I wish I could just fucking say no, but-” He caught eyes with Kravitz and scowled. “I can’t. Not with that face. Ugh, just, hurry up.” He fisted a handful of sheets, preparing for the worst. 

Kravitz’s hips dip, falling on top of Taako’s nude ones. He shifts his hips in small, round movements, grinding his still-covered bulge into the other’s crotch. Taako’s legs clench, trying to stifle any stimulation, but ultimately failing. His hands tighten in the sheets, and he bites his lip. He moans under his breath and averts his eyes from his boyfriend. 

“F-for fuck’s sake Krav you-” Before Taako can continue, Kravitz grinds downwards hard. Taako moans just as hard. Rather than restraining them to groping at the bedsheets, he hooks his arms around the back of Krav’s neck, pulling him towards his chest suddenly. The tendril once wrapping around his arm is tugged, before it pulls away to wait for him to relax again.

The elf shivers in after-shock, precum dribbling onto his stomach already. His chest heaves and he pants.

‘O-oo-oh my gods…’

“I swear to gods, Krav-” his voice is strained. “If you’re not fucking me within the next 5 minutes, I’m going to have a heart attack.”

“Say please.”

“Kravitz.”

“Go on.”

“...”

“...Fine, very well.” He sighs. Welp, that’s as much as he’s milking that. “I won’t tease you anymore. Promise.” 

Taako sighs in relief as Kravitz crawls off of Taako and, additionally, off of the bed. He turns away from the bed, stretching his arms high above his head and showing off his strong back. He smiles inwardly, knowing full well Taako is staring. The wings tattooed on each shoulder blade move with the muscle, looking like they’re about to take off. He hooks his thumb into the hem of his briefs casually as he finishes stretching. 

“Hey Taako?” He doesn’t turn. Just continues facing the door.

There’s hesitation.

“...Hm? Oh. Yeah? What is it?”

“What was it you said you wanted?”

An annoyed sigh.

“I’m not answering you. Now hurry up before I leave.”

Kravitz laughs, amused with himself. He tugs his underwear down slightly, allowing it to cling to his hips. He runs his hand down his happy trail, over the bush now peeking out from the waistband, and sighs audibly, before turning around. Still wet dreads fall around his face as he moves, and he pushes them out of the way and tucks them behind his ear. The gold ornaments clink.

“Holy shit.” 

Without needing another word, Kravitz reclaims his throne over Taako, who still lies, admittedly very patiently, on the bed. It squeaks with the added weight. 

“Mind helping me take these off?” Kravitz asks curtly, allowing his boyfriend to sit up slightly. 

”With pleasure, my dude.”

Taako’s hands run down Kravitz’s hip, causing him to jolt slightly. His fingers slip under the waistband and finally pull the offending article to Kravitz’s knees, before the reaper finally manages to slip them under his calfs and toss it away. 

The elf swallows loudly, and his cock twinges. Kravitz’s dick lays fat and heavy against his thigh.

As they allow themselves to get settled, the tentacle which had slinked away for a while begins to move up against the bed once more. It shifts against the blanket, making its way to Taako’s still outstretched arm. It’s curls around the wrist, wriggling upwards and around the forearm, movements smooth and methodical all the while. Kravitz moves back as the tendril reaches Taako’s chest, taking a seat on his boyfriend’s pelvic region. The elf inhales shakily, dying for something to happen. 

The small tendrils moves to curl under the bottom of his chin, in a warm manor. It’s end slithers along his cheek, akin to a caress, before recessing back to his chest, and down his stomach. Each movement is slow and with purpose. As it curls over the curve of his stomach, Taako’s muscles instinctively contract with the foreign touch. The tentacle stammers for a moment, until the elf begins to relax again, before it continues to move. Eventually, it manages through an (admittedly thinner) bush of hair, before curling around the base of the elf’s cock. He groans under it’s touch.

“Keep still,” Kravitz urges, pressing the small of his back to Taako’s thighs. “Don’t move.”

The elfs mumbles something akin to an affirmation, a little too preoccupied with the delightful tentacle around him. He nods slightly, attempting to get his point across a bit more forcibly. Kravitz takes heed to his approval, shifting back and lowering his face.

He digs his hands into Taako’s hips, giving them a light squeeze, as he peppers featherlight kisses on the soft, supple skin of his thighs, causing the elf above him to whimper. 

Smiling against the skin, Kravitz cranes his neck, and kisses the head of Taako’s dick. The elf shifts under his touch, squeezing his legs together and keening. Blankets shift. 

The tentacle tightens his grip around his member, gently brushing Kravitz’s face as he continues to lick and kiss the other’s heat. Taako’s hands shoot up to his face, and he hums obscenely behind them, attempting to muffle out any particularly embarrassing sounds. 

“Remember our bet.” The reaper reminds, without expecting retaliation. He takes the elf in his hand, lifting it slightly to his slowly-warming mouth. He licks a long, tantalizing strip up the bottom, and Taako lets out a long, shaky, muffled, half-breath he didn’t know he was holding back. 

Wanting to see the work he’s done so far, Kravitz looks up and catches eyes with his beloved. Taako is purely red in the face, Blanket bunched up around his mouth, contained in a white-knuckled fist. He’s very obviously panting with anticipation behind the cover. 

“Still doing alright, Love?” He asks, managing to pop his mouth off of the head of Taako’s dick long enough. The elf nods hurriedly, face still buried in the blanket.

“Y’know…” Kravitz says, attempting to turn some kind of conversation. Maybe letting the other’s guard down. 

“I always thought you were incredibly… gorgeous. And just…” His eyes trail down his boyfriend’s form, lost in thought, but still one hand cradling a thigh, and the other absentmindedly rubbing over a particularly sensitive spot near his hipbone. 

“I never thought I would be this… up close and personal, love. It’s truly something.” He punctuates his sentences with a light peck on the side of his shaft. The tentacle shifts once more, giving a few half-assed pumps and eliciting some very choice sounds from the elf.

Deciding the poor boy’s about to break, he advocates to change it up.

“Taako, flip over for me, will you? And, um, if… if possible, can you tilt your head to face me? Thank you bun.” His voice was spoken with a kind, gentle lilt. The tentacle loosens as he speaks, allowing his boyfriend to actually move. Taako flips himself over, possibly with too much enthusiasm. He turns his face to one side, ears flicking to attention. 

“Lovely.” Kravitz states, not a hint of irony in his words. “So, so...Lovely.” He straightens up, leaning over the elf. The tentacle reaches around to curl around his leg, and some more come with it. They reach over his limbs, resembling black ichor, curling around his wrists and ankles and holding them in place. Chest flush against the elf’s back, he breathes hotly into the other’s ear, taking a nip on it and causing Taako to squeal. 

“C-come on, Kravvy, don’t… don’t do that…”

Kravitz simply laughs to himself, shifting downward and planting kisses along Taako’s spine, taking moments to pause and ghost his lips over the other’s hot skin. 

He stagnates at Taako’s tailbone, waiting for some kind of movement. The elf shifted slightly in anticipation, further burying his head into the blanket. The tentacles around his limbs tightened as Kravitz begins to move again, drinking in the atmosphere. He moves his head further down, grinning as the elf seems to stiffen when his hands grip and spread the other’s legs, holding them in place with his magical restraints. He replaces one hand on the soft curve of the elf’s ass, giving it a squeeze before leaning to the side, lightly pulling open the bedside drawer, and rummaging through it. 

Unable to see what his boyfriend is doing, but having a pretty damn good guess, Taako furrows his brows. Relishing in his opportunity of not being completely restrained, he pushes back, pressing his ass into Kravitz’s crotch. 

Kravitz, in turn, lets out a low, wanton sigh, his sly and unaffected composure falling. Taako smiles inwardly, taking note of the reaper’s member poking his ass.

As Kravitz repositions himself, Taako’s pelvis still hovering above his own. The bottle of lube in his hand is left to fall beside him on the bed, as he takes a hold of the elf’s waist, pushing him forward. Taako’s head is pressed into the mattress, accompanied with a mumble of surprise. 

“Now, if you’ll give me a moment, love.” Kravitz drawls, pseudo-faux cockney accent ebbing its way in. Making sure Taako is relatively still, before reclaiming the bottle of lube and popping open the cap. He pours a generous helping onto his fingers, spreading most of it over the head and shaft of his own dick. He sighs gingerly as he spreads the lube, the elf’s body noticeably tightening up in desire. Taking some of the excess lube, Kravitz wipes a swipe or two over the crack of Taako’s ass, drawing out some indigent mumbles. 

“Ready love?”

“I was born ready, Kravvy.”

Kravitz seizes this moment, lifting up the slightest bit and pressing his head to Taako’s entrance. The elf hums, contentedly, before being cut off with a choked moan when the other finally pushes in. 

Krav settles and takes a moment, allowing Taako to adjust to this, and allowing himself to adjust as well. Admittedly, he was already a fair bit worked up and he’d hate to cut this opportunity short. He sighs up against the others ear, partly out of tensions sake, partly to keep the other at least slightly aroused. 

And he’d be goddamned if that didn’t work. 

“Alright, I-I’m good, now. Please hurry.” Taako shifts slightly under Kravitz, tugging slightly on the tentacles keeping him bound. The creeping desperation in his voice gave away how much he really wanted to say ‘please, don’t even let me get used to it, just go at it.’ But he didn’t because, at least right now, Kravitz was too much of a baby to grant him his wishes. 

“You sure?” 

“KravIsweartofucking…. YES.”

And with that, Krav sets a pace. It’s hard, but still relatively slow. Slipping in and out, the sounds of skin hitting skins fills the room. Kravitz muscles are tightened, as he holds firm to Taako’s waist and, well, lays waste to his ass. 

Taako is wordless as he is pounded into, instead turning to pant heavily into the blankets his face is pressed into, singing very faint praise. His fingers curl aimlessly into whatever they can reach, and he eases into Kravitz’s movements. 

As he sighs, tension dissipating, Krav whispers. 

“M… mind if I…. If I try something, l-love?” He says, obviously a bit distracted, and a fair bit winded. 

“Ghhh…” The elf huffs through his teeth. “G-go ahead…” punctuating his sentence with a yelp as Kravitz finally manages to hit his prostate, legs wobbling. 

Kravitz crooks his neck slightly, gesturing for one of the spare tentacles not holding down the pretty elf to move. It moves languidly across the bedsheet, making a beeline up Taako’s leg. It curls around his thigh, gently rubbing the sensitive skin. He shivers at it moves.

Eventually, the relatively thick tentacle makes its way up his leg, smooth, slightly slimy skin gliding easily over the curve of the elf’s ass. 

“Oh.”

“Am I still in the clear, love?” Kravitz stutters for a second so his boyfriend has time to process his actions. He gently rubs a thumb over Taako’s side in a relaxing manor, awaiting his answer.

“Uh, go ahead.” Did he want this? Oh abso-fucking-lutely. But, did he plan to, just, like, chill out side or-

The tentacle slowly moves to slip inside the Elf with relative ease, with Kravitz’s dick still inside.

“Oh holy shit.” Taako breathes, definitely taking more than a few moments to relax and get used to the incredibly tight feeling. This was to say, it was definitely not unwelcomed. 

Kravitz gives him a few moments to catch his breath before piping up.

“Was that okay? I can, uh, I can… I can call it off any time if you’re, um, not ready or something…” Kravitz has settled back into his slightly worry-wartish persona, but with the slightest edge of arousal. “I am still, um, trying to, protect you. I hope this is, satisfactory.”

Oh, dear, sweet Skelly boy.

Such a gentleman.

“Oh, this is better than okay, and you, m-must know who you’re dealing with, after all.” Despite Taako’s feigning arrogance, his words are a bit of a far call from composed. He huffs, stabling himself. He pushes back, well, as much as he can, to accentuate his point. 

Kravitz lets out a shaky breath. He’s been holding back quite a bit up until this point, but, god damn. This man below him was testing his patience, but not in a bad way. He just wanted to see a crumbling mess below him at this point, and, yes, of course he was going to be kind about it, but he was gonna get it. 

Slowly, begins to set a pace with the tentacle, faster than the previous pace but far from rapid. His hands squeeze the other’s sides in anticipation as the body below him bobs, moving over his erection involuntarily. His body, eventually, follows the tentacles movements, matching it’s pace. 

“O-oh my gods, Krav…” He huffs, one syllable at time with each jostle. His voice hikes up in pitch with each thrust, face scrunched tight in ecstasy. Taako is beginning to come apart at the seams. His legs attempt to tighten together, trying to stave off letting go a bit too early, but the tendrils locked around his legs hold tried and true, much to his disappointment. Another particularly hard thrust causes the elf to whine into the mattress.

He cannot help but notice the heat absolutely pooling at his core has been given very little attention, being almost achingly neglected. It borderline hurts when his cock bobs against his stomach. 

“K… Krav... “ He’s absolutely breathless as he makes his request, his lover slowing down to make this the slightest bit easier.

“Yes, love?” Kravitz asks, taking this opportunity to catch his own breath.

“Can… C-can you…” He takes a moment, slumping over the blanket and taking some very deep breaths before continuing, still locked into place and still filled.

“Can you please… Can you touch me?” He begs, lifting up off the bed to make access easier. “I can’t…” Taako begins, but doesn’t even get a chance to finish before Kravitz grants his wish.

He removes the hand gripping Taakos side, and instead guides it downwards, between the elf’s shivering legs. His hand touches the other’s dribbling cock, causing Taako to shudder and release a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Krav swipes his thumb over the slit, giving it a few languid pumps to take some of the edge off, but not nearly enough for the other to cum. He draws his hand back, placing it back on Taako’s side and squeezing. Taako whines at the loss of contact. 

Kravitz sets his pace again, angling himself and the tentacle in such a way that even with very shallow thrusts, it hits the prostate. Taako keens in response, the tentacles wrung around his limbs being tugged as he attempts to slap his hands over his mouth to quiet himself. His face screws tight once more, his running desire being placated. His breathing is shallow.

“I can cover your mouth for you, if you’d like.” Kravitz suggests, an air of sensuality about it. He reaches over and moves the hair out of Taako’s mouth, caressing the side of his cheek. 

“Y-yeah. If you, uh, d-don’t mind.” he stutters, leaning into Krav’s touch. Taako is far from out of it, his ears being perked to each little sound made. But, he is getting fairly tired.

“We can stop now if you’d like.”

“No, no, god no, nope, Taako’s good, just… just give me a second and I’ll be right as rain.” He explains, taking deep breaths. Thank god for Kravitz’s patience. It’s been over an hour since they started and no one has cum once, which in of itself is a miracle. Taako takes a good 10 minutes to himself, before bouncing up on the palm of his hands, revitalized. The tentacles tug him back to his previous position, face to the mattress. Kravitz jolts a little in surprise, causing the tentacle, still somehow inside the elf to spasm. The other grimaces, letting out a wanton sigh. 

“Alright, I’m good. Got used to, uh, everything. Raring to go.” He presses against Kravitz and the tentacle to prove his point. “Come on~ Don’t keep me waiting…”

“Fuck.” Kravitz bites back some particularly choice sounds, gnawing his bottom lip lightly with his fangs. Taako’s sudden gung-ho attitude, admittedly, takes him a bit by surprise. But he’s definitely going to relish in it. 

“Alright, alright, love, one second.” Kravitz urges, flicking his hand one last time, moving some of the tendrils to the opposite end of the bed. The tendrils appear to stare at Taako for a few seconds, whom of which pants lazily, making passing glances at the tendrils now surrounding his face. The limbs curl around his face, which he recoils slightly at, but soon relaxes in. These ones in particular smell… odd. Like incredibly faint lavender. Taako sighs heavily through his nose, insuring he is still able to breathe. 

Kravitz leans his body forward, hunching on the elf. Taako, with a shake of his head, confirms he is ready. Kravitz’s voice is low, sultry. 

“Let me hear you.”

He ruts into Taako, along with the tentacle, both hitting the prostate in a tantalizing way. He moans, voice hitching and muffled. Legs clamping together uselessly, he awaits for Krav’s movements. It is, however, for naught- instead he pulls back slightly, allowing for the tentacle to have more access. Thinning, the appendage works its way further in with minimal resistance. 

Taako keens blissfully, relishing in the tightness. As he rides the euphoria, the tentacles surrounding his face in-close his mouth, effectively shutting him up and muffling his moans.  
The elf pants and moans through the limbs on his face, each blissful, irresistible movement made by Kravitz above forcing a noise out of him. Each thrust, each tight, languid movement, absolutely delicious. 

He’s losing himself.

“K-Krav…” The voice is barely audible as a tentacle slips past his lips. Choking, it forces it way further down, his arm restraints tighten.

“Mmm?” Kravitz moans. “Still good?”

“Mhmm.... Hawdawwrr….” He forces out past the appendage, seconds before it completely blocks off his vocal cords. 

Kravitz chuckles darkly, inching in deeper, stretching the elf’s abused entrance. The tentacle slips in deeper in succession, Taako’s tanned thighs shivering from the pressure.

“Ohmygodohmygodsohmygods” Taako’s mind chants over and over again. He’s so close, so, god damn fucking close, he just needs that one last good hit. Kravitz is taking his sweet, sweet fucking time. His fists clench underneath his tentacle bondage, he feels like a shirt ripping, and he just needs that final thread to snap.

One more… He moans, to only himself, because theres no way the tentacle worming its way down his throat and assaulting his senses allows him to say it outloud. Kravitz leans down, mouth to ear, dreads hanging down from his head and framing his face. He grunts huskily into Taakos ear. The thrusts get rougher, harder, the knot in the reaper’s stomach tightening and tightening. The pressure of two thick appendages in in Taako’s ass beginning to be far too much for him. 

One last, perfect, hard hit to his prostate undoes him.

Taako moans around the tentacle, spent and shuddering violently. He collapses, his binds tightening, marking his wrists and ankles with red rings.

Kravitz’s thick, deep grunts echo in the room, as he, too, finally undos himself, making some last minute ravenous thrusts. He pants and sighs, crumping over Taako’s form as the tentacles suddenly vanish in a puff of black, inky smoke, the elf suddenly feeling alot emptier.

He stays there for a minute, both of them taking their sweet-ass time to recover. Eventually, Kravitz leans up, eyes half lidded in stupor. He slips his now-soft cock out, letting it fall against his thighs. He rubs circles into Taako’s back as he rises.

“How are you doing?”  
Taako sputters, speaking for the first time since the intrusive tentacle was removed from his throat. 

“I’m… great. Perfect. Wonderful? Amazing. Astounded? It…” He pauses. “It was fantastic.”

“I’m glad.” Kravitz coos. His tone is. Different. Not mean. It’s such an innocent sentence, but it sounds so commanding. It’s… honestly? Very hot.

“Oh, I’m, um, sorry, that didn’t last very long. Disappeared kinda suddenly. I got, uh, too.. Into it.” Andddddd he’s back. 

Taako stifles some laughter. 

“That’s fine but- please get off of me so I can clean.” He says, strained under Kravitz weight. The reaper stands up tall, flustered, and somehow forgets hes completely nude. 

“Thank you, hon.” Taako thanks, staggering up on wobbly legs and a likely incredibly sore ass. The bed squeaks as he stands- fuck, who must’ve heard them?

He, very slowly, makes his way to the bathroom in the master bedroom, grabbing 2 face cloths from the linen closet on the way. The linoleum is cold and intrusive, but as he soaks it, the cloth is warm, comforting, and clean. The warmth draws the shakiness away from him, leaving him to relish in the warmth and comfort of such an innocuous item. It’s grounding. 

He makes his way back, a clean, still hot cloth in his hand. He opens the door to Kravitz, embarrassingly pulling a blanket over himself like they didn’t just hardcore bang a whole 5 minutes ago. 

“C’mere.” Taako commands, beckoning Kravitz to sit closer to him, slowing off the cloth, still slightly dripping, for fuck’s sake-

The elf slowly, methodically, wipes the sweat and cum off Kravitz’s chest, and he sighs at the touch. Leaning into it. Loving it.

“Shouldn’t I be the one doing this?” Kravitz finally asks as Taako moves down to his thighs. There’s a lightness to Kravitz’s voice, clear concern and a bit of a jokey nature, but Taako doesn’t look up or humor him.

“I want to.”

He’s… confused, admittedly, by this. But doesn’t press further.

Finally, he finishes cleaning up, and tosses the gross cloth aside  
“Honey?” Kravitz hooks and ar around the elf, pulling him closer to him.

“Mhmm?” Taako’s still clearly spent from their encounter.

“Is this… some way to get back some control?” Kravitz asks plain-as-day. No subtly. Who the fuck is this guy? He looks him dead in the half-lidded-eye. His eyes are rogue with concern, and Taako just looks tired as hell. 

Taako sits there, stewing in the question for a very, very long time.

“I guess.”

It sounds half-assed but.. The vulnerability is palpable. So scared of not being in control, and using this tenderness to regain it, it’s so… not like him, but so like him at the same time. Kravitz doesnt wanna test the waters, yet, so he lets it stew. It absorbs, and behind his absolutely fatigued face, he grins. 

“Bed?”

“Yes, please, dear god, I feel like I could sleep for 500 years.”

Taako pulls the covers up and over himself, holding them up for Kravitz to slip under. Kravitz uses Mage Hand to flick off the light switch, bathing the room in inky blackness, aside from a vague light from the window, barely noticeable. 

In the light, a figure shows up. Small. Flittery. A moth.

“Oh, hey, look,” Kravitz mumbles, barely awake, arms hooked over Taakos smaller form. “Your friend came back to visit. She wanted to say hi.”

Taako looks up and, low and behold, it’s the Big Fucking Moth from earlier, flying around their window. Kravitz, despite the drowsier fog, can see her now. She’s indeed, huge. Bright green with red-pink accents.

“She knows you’re safe. In despite of everything, and despite all your insecurities....”

Kravitz trails off, nuzzling Taako’s neck. Taako’s fast asleep.

“Despite it all, you’re safe.”


End file.
